Grave Mistakes
by Namari
Summary: Duo gives up on loving Heero, and ends it all... and then Heero realizes just how much he loved Duo... and that is a bad summary... yaoi 1x2 obviously...
1. Quatre's Discovery

Grave Mistakes  
By: Namari  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst/Death  
Warnings: Uh.. angst, death, implied 3X4  
Notes: This is just sort of the prologue, as the actual angst and stuff with be from Heero's POV in the second point. The end is sort of a cliffhanger...   
  
  
It was dark and rainy. The droplets of rain softly pattered against the windowpane. The world was drab and dreary. Every now and then, a clap of thunder or a flash of lightning illuminated the world.  
Quatre Raberba Winner gazed out of the window, the cold glass pressing against his nose. He only blinked every so often, watching the rain slide along the street. He hadn't moved from that position for two hour, and the weather hadn't changed in all that time.  
He was depressed for some reason. He couldn't figure out why. It was like some weight was crushing at his heart. As he sat there daydreaming, a crack of thunder shook the house. Quatre was so surprised, he fell out of his window seat. "Ow..." he moaned. "What was that?"  
He seemed to have been the only one to notice. Trowa was asleep in their room, Wufei was practicing martial arts in the basement, Heero was typing on his laptop in his room, and Duo was somewhere. Quatre didn't even know where Duo was. He had some vague recollection of Duo running into his room and slamming the door. Days ago. He couldn't remember seeing Duo after that point.   
Quatre got up and got back into his seat. He kept watching the storm and the thunder and the lightning.  
Hours passed, and Quatre just kept sitting there. Nothing moved in the house. A chilling silence moved from room to room, swallowing everything in its path. Quatre shivered. Death. It was in this house, he could feel it. Its hungry jaws were nibbling at him, trying to get him. Quatre hugged himself, feeling the goosebumps rising on his arms.   
Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to talk to someone, anyone. He didn't want to be alone another minute. He walked into the room he and Trowa shared. Trowa was sprawled out on the bed, snoring gently. Trowa had been having sleeping trouble lately, and Quatre didn't have the heart to wake him, so he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.  
Then he went to Heero's room. "Heero?" he called cautiously into the deafening silence of Heero's room.   
Heero let out a low snarl. "Omae o Korosu," Heero snapped grumpily.   
Quatre could see that that wasn't going to work. He then went down into the basement. "Wufei? You there?"   
"Go away, I'm busy!" an angry Wufei yelled in reply.   
Quatre left. The only place left to try was Duo's room.  
Quatre climbed the stairs one at a time. He couldn't go fast; something was pushing him back. The stench of doom got heavier and heavier with every step he took.   
He finally reached the top of the stairs, but he couldn't go any farther. Still, his intense loneliness and insatiable curiosity dragged him forward. He was at Duo's door. He knocked heavily, his dread becoming worse. No answer. Quatre whispered softly, "Duo?" No reply. Quatre knocked harder. No response. Quatre reached down and slowly turned the doorknob. It was as cold as ice. Terrified as to what he would find, he pushed the door in.  
Quatre froze in the doorway and stared blankly at the contents of the room, before he let out a scream the shattered the silence.  
  
Downstairs, Heero was typing on this laptop. When he heard the high-pitched scream ring through his ears, he only glanced up. However, it had broken his concentration. With a muttered curse, he stood up and headed up the stairs.  
  
Trowa was in mid-roll when Quatre's shriek reached his ears. He woke up instantly. He sat up quickly and ran to the foot of the stairs, wondering what could make Quatre scream so loudly.  
  
Wufei was throwing furious punches at the weight bag, until Quatre's cry broke through his concentration and the bag threw a retaliatory strike to his head. Wufei grabbed his aching head. "There's no justice..." he groaned as he headed for the stairs.   
  
The three Gundam pilots met at the top of the stairs. Barely glancing at each other, they continued down the hall until they reached the open door to Duo's room. In the doorway, Quatre was crouching on the floor, his hand pressed against he mouth and his eyes wide in shock. They stepped into the room and followed Quatre's gaze to see just what he was staring at. And then they saw him. Duo, lying in a pool of his own blood. Dead.   
  
~End Part 1~  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  



	2. Duo's Last Words

Grave Mistakes  
By: Namari  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen Ai (well, duh), Angst, Suicide, other stuff.   
Category: Angst/Death  
Notes: Sorry this part's short. I like it, though, it moves the plot along ^.^:;  
  
  
Quatre couldn't believe it. Duo was dead. A thousand questions raced through his mind. How? When? Why? The bloodstains were spreading through the carpet, dying cream white a dark, sticky red. Duo's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, their usual sparkling brightness was now dull and hard. "Duo..." Quatre murmured.  
Heero, his eyes as flat as Duo's, walked over to the corpse that had been Duo Maxwell. He pressed his palm to Duo's cheek. "Still warm." He reported.   
Now Quatre was confused. Still warm? That meant that... this... was recent. But... how? There were no windows in Duo's room. He would have, should have, noticed someone sneaking into the safehouse. How had Duo's murderers gotten there? Or found out about where they were, anyway? Had they been found out? Betrayed? How had the murderers gotten in? Could they have gotten out of the house around Quatre?   
Heero was still conducting his investigation of the room. No windows, and the only way out of the room was down the stairs the four had just come up. Heero remembered distinctly how much Duo had complained about that. So, how could anyone... unless....  
"There's only one person here who could have killed Duo," He murmured under his breath, "and that's..."  
Heero began to search through the papers on Duo's desk.   
"Heero, what are you doing?!" Quatre asked in alarm.   
Heero didn't bother to answer. Sifting through bank records, bills, magazines (almost exclusively Playboy), catalogs, various manga, receipts, discarded chip bags, and the remains of a half-eaten lunch, he finally found what he was looking for; a folded piece of notebook paper. Slowly, he opened it and smoothed it down on the desk. Duo's script was messily scrawled across the page. Indifferent to what it would say, Heero began to read:   
  
  
Heero-  
Well, now you've done it, ne? I don't expect you to ever find this, but if you do, just know that it's your fault I'm sitting in the middle of this room, all alone, with a gun to my forehead. You made me cry, ya know. Boys don't cry... I haven't eaten in a few days. Funny, isn't it that I'm whining to you about this. Its not like you care. You probably won't even finish reading, you'll just get sick of listening to my self-pity and crumple it up before I can get to the point. You never were very patient, always had to have your way with everything.... Why'd you do it, Heero? I guess it's not really your fault. No matter how sad or desperate, depressed or lonely, you don't tell the Perfect Soldier that you love him... I guess I deserved that slap, that cold stare, that click of the door shutting... it sounded so final...Was I only your release, Heero? Common sense tells me 'yes', but I couldn't help but think that maybe you cared.. but no one's ever cared, why should you be the first? I'm so sick of being hated, rejected, ignored, ...raped... So, I hope you guys can win the war with 4 Gundams...I'll be cheering you on from Hell.  
Ai Shiteru, Heero. You bastard.   
Duo Maxwell   
  
  
Damn, that was short... oh well ^.^:; I guess I left y'all hanging again... *smack smack *  
  



End file.
